In the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, there is a need to test the integrated circuits once they have been manufactured to confirm that all of the circuitry within the integrated circuit is operating according to its design parameters. This has required the development of various test devices to test the functionality of a manufactured integrated circuit. The problem with many existing test devices is that they are only applicable to a particular integrated circuit or family of integrated circuits. An integrated circuit, or family of integrated circuit, has particular functionalities and parameters associated therewith when operating correctly. A test device is designed that may have one of these integrated circuits placed within the test device and then electrically tests all of the relevant parameters and functions that must be tested on the chip. The test device provides a generic interface for testing a wide variety of integrated circuits, but at a very steep cost of entry (upwards of $2,000,000). This makes the testing device rather expensive and cost inefficient. Thus, it is difficult to use this type of test device on lower cost devices due to the high cost of the testing device. Thus, there is a need for an improved integrated circuit testing device which may test a wider variety of integrated circuits than existing testers are capable of testing. This more flexible approach to integrated circuit testing would find wide applicability within the integrated circuit manufacturing industry.